Those Darn Water Clones
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: Refer to the title for details. A short Zemyx drabble written in celebration of 9/9 Day! Happy Demyx Day everyone!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…but it _is_ **my **day!

Jessie: I really do apologize for the material which you're about to encounter.

Joh: Oh, geez, Jessie…what did _this_ so-called "Orgy holiday" inspire you to write this time?

Jessie: **Smiles innocently** Just be thankful it's only a drabble.

Joh: Riiight sis… **Returns to watching cut scenes online**

**Warnings**: _Clones. _Need I continue?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Honestly? He really couldn't blame anyone but himself for this predicament.

This was what Zexion found he was forced to admit to himself roughly three seconds subsequent to his opening the door to his bedroom.

The first thing he'd registered in those precious few seconds was the familiar Scent of the ocean.

Nothing particularly out of the ordinary there.

The second was that he was _**wet.**_

_**Ridiculously**_ wet.

After that, things got wild pretty quickly.

"_**NOT ON YOUR LIFE."**_

His immediate response to his blonde's new idea gained him a bubbly giggle in response.

Or two.

Or _three._

"Aw, c'mon Zexy, it'd be so hot!"

"Demyx, dismiss them immediately!" Zexion hissed, flushing furiously as he struggled madly to free his wrists from his watery restraints—the sloppy yet surprisingly solid hands of the two life-sized clones at his sides.

The original, however, merely continued to grin impishly as he stood from where he had been seated on Zexion's (read: their) bed sashayed over to where his lover was sprawled out on the floor.

"Besides," he continued with a playful lilt, "_you_ were the one who said--"

"--I remember _perfectly well_ just what it was I said Demyx," Zexion hastened to interrupt, his face reddening even further at the reminder (or perhaps at the clones' wandering hands).

"Do ya, now? So this _wouldn't_ count as 'experimentation?'" Demyx asked innocently, trying in vain to bite back a delighted laugh at the uncharacteristically flustered Schemer.

"D-Demyx," Zexion tried again, hating the way he stumbled over his words, before being cut off by the only other pair of warm lips as the water-mage kneeled over his superior, trailing his fingers through Zexion's damp bangs that were plastered to his face.

Initially the scholar refused to respond, but when Demyx's lips followed his when he tried to turn his face away (he couldn't exactly pull away, what with his head resting on the floor beneath his head and all), he reluctantly began responding; gradually melting and finally meeting his boyfriend's fervor as the kiss became increasingly passionate.

"What's wrong?" Demyx gasped when they finally parted for breath, finally noticing Zexion's fidgeting.

"T-the clones, they're real…really distracting," he mumbled awkwardly, glancing over to the one on his left and idly trailing his fingers over its arm, ignoring the rivulets of waters that were absorbed into the sleeve of his already soaked cloak.

At this Demyx frowned slightly, and looked up to grace his watery brethren with an adorable glower.

"Hey, hey, hey—you're supposed t' be helping me, not compete against me—he's _mine_," Demyx pointed out huffily.

Zexion's couldn't entirely stifle the reluctant snort of amusement that came from the clones' resulting synchronized and perfectly mirrored sulk.

Hmm…it seemed these clones _did_ have minds of their own… at least to a certain extent.

And loathe as he was to admit it, he _was_ growing increasingly warm to Demyx's (only somewhat) unanticipated response to his semi-unconscious mumble in bed a new nights prior.

To quote a certain redhead, Zexion was sure to commit his lover's expression to memory when the water clones abruptly tackled their master to the floor.

"G-guys? Guys? I'm not the target here, r-re-remember? We're after _Zexion. _Zex-i-on," Demyx stammered, blue eyes wide in confusion as one clone began nuzzling his face affectionately, leaving trails of moisture in its wake.

Then, suddenly those eyes were fixed on Zexion with a look of half shock, half admiration for his quick thinking.

"You!" Demyx accused, finally flushing a rather becoming shade of pink.

"Me," Zexion smirked, a casual glance making the now-grinning clones move away to restrain the musician before he moved in.

Oh yeah, he was back in charge.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: Uh, I really don't have anything to say about this, other than maybe "I'm sorry" again? Yeah, I whipped this up in thirty minutes…just so that I'd have something to post for my day and feel special about, y'know?

Joh: **Has moved on to video games, and remains oblivious**

Jessie: Yeah, she's a tad busy at the moment… **Goes off to watch**

_**Please review**_


End file.
